


you're as smooth as tennessee whiskey

by leatherandlace



Series: tennessee whiskey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, maria just wants nat to be happy and safe, tennessee whiskey by christ stapleton, this is once again smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: maria offers to give nat a back massage, and that goes just about as well as you'd expect.





	you're as smooth as tennessee whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> weird that i just am like a writing machine now. anyway, this is part of a series i'm doing inspired by the song tennessee whiskey by chris stapleton, in which i write a bunch of smut but with a purpose.
> 
> follow me on my stan twitter: @pinkjacquelyn

Natasha has had an unyieldingly long day, and to be leaning against Maria on their couch with Maria’s arms around her feels like the closest thing to a blessing as she’s ever going to get. Maria was watching some show on the TV when Nat got home, and Nat wasted no time changing into sweatpants and curling up against her. She wasn’t paying attention to the show, focusing instead on breathing Maria in and calming herself down after a long day of training, yelling, arguing, and wanting to punch several different people at many different times.

  
  


But the day was over now, because  _ now  _ Nat’s face was tucked in the crook of Maria’s neck, just resting, while Maria absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down Nat’s spine. Nat’s breathing started to even, and once she finally peeked out of Maria’s shoulder long enough for Maria to shoot her a reassuring smile, she rotated so that they were both watching the show.

  
  


“Everything alright?” Maria didn’t want to ask too much, knowing from experience that Nat needed space and reassurance after a long day.

  
  


Natasha nodded, “Just sore. Long day.” She rolled her neck, her hair brushing against Maria’s face. “I have this annoying neck kink, right--”

  
  


“There?” Maria’s hands were on Nat’s neck before she finished her sentence, squeezing gently to the left where she  _ knew  _ Nat always got tense. Nat’s answering hum of approval was all Maria needed to hear, continuing to rub the tightness she found as Nat’s head hung.

  
  


Maria shifted herself so that Nat was sitting in front of her, bringing her other hand up to fully massage the base of Nat’s neck and shoulders. Nat arched into the touch, slightly hissing at the pain and points of pressure Maria somehow knew the location of.

  
  


“Baby, why don’t we go lay down and I’ll give you a back massage?” Maria offered, taking one hand off of Nat to smooth down her hair.

  
  


Nat shot a smile over her shoulder, though her eyes were slightly closed and revealed how relaxed she was, “That’s not exactly a subtle pick up line.”

  
  


“No, no, I’m serious. Please let me give you a back massage,” Maria rolled her eyes, not exactly opposed to the idea of making Nat feel good in more ways than one, but genuinely wanting to help Natasha relax.

  
  


Nat agreed regardless of her teasing, and the two of them walked into the bedroom and Natasha shed her shirt and bra, laying on her stomach in just her leggings and jokingly wagging her eyebrow at Maria. “Don’t look at me like that,” Maria joked, swinging her legs to sit on Nat’s butt for easy access. 

  
  


“How very sexy,” Nat mumbled into the pillow under her, but her quips stopped when Maria made her first move, rubbing the muscles behind her shoulders with just the right amount of strength. 

  
  


Nat’s breath hitched as Maria started kneading, and she imagined Maria’s knitted brow of concentration at Nat’s tight muscles. “Jesus,” Maria mumbled as she could feel the knots and tightness and pressure laced all the way down Nat’s back, “how hard did you go during workouts today?” 

  
  


Nat chuckled under Maria’s touch, suddenly very aware at just how bad her back and neck had been hurting all day, and just how good Maria was at making her feel relaxed and at ease. She melted under Maria’s hands, strong and firm, kneading all the right places. Without thinking, Nat let out a strangled whimper as Maria pressed especially hard on her lower back, and Maria raised an eyebrow to herself, noting the rise and fall of Nat’s back with her shallow breaths.

  
  


Maria continued her massage, using her muscular arms to apply the amount of pressure she knew Nat needed, and Maria wasn’t at all surprised when Nat began to let out little noises with each movement, tiny whimpers and moans. Maria knew that at a certain point Nat would give in to her touch and feel all the better because of it, and she felt almost triumphant.

  
  


Nat could feel each movement of Maria’s hips on top of her, each pad of Maria’s fingers gripping into her skin and  _ pushing _ , and god it felt more and more spectacular with each passing moment. Maria’s hands faltered for a fraction of a second when Nat let a louder moan pass her lips, and there was a moment of silence before Maria leaned down and kissed right between her shoulder blades.

  
  


Maria began pressing soft kisses down her spine, accompanied with her calloused hands still massaging. Everytime Nat felt Maria’s open mouth on her, her breath hitched, and she could start to feel her arousal grow between her legs. Nat gripped the pillow under her as Maria scratched down her back, just hard enough where it didn’t hurt but sent shivers down Nat’s spine. 

  
  


The weight on the mattress shifts and Maria leans down, pressing the entire length of her body against Nat’s and kissing her neck. She takes her time, soft, open-mouthed kisses along Nat’s jaw and down the slope of her neck to her shoulders. Every brush of her lips on Nat brings goosebumps, and she resists laughing at how desperate Nat was. Maria’s grip helps guide Nat’s head and allows Maria to bite gently at the nape, moving so that soft red marks are placed all along Nat’s neck and back. For a moment she surveys the damage, and realizes she’s been sucking on Nat’s neck for much longer than she had intended. Maria can feel Nat’s hips moving under her, and  _ god  _ she’s turned on.

  
  


“Is this okay?” Maria was half expecting a joke about the turn of events, but Nat just whimpered and nodded into the pillow. She didn’t expect Nat to be this far gone already, but when she looked over to see Nat’s face, she found half-lidded green eyes, a slack jaw with a blush all over her face and chest. 

  
  


Nat’s eyes flutter open and see just how close Maria is to her face. Maria watches with dark eyes as Nat darts her tongue out to wet her lips, and Maria leans down to press their lips together. She can feel Nat whimper as Maria lets her tongue slide into her mouth, and Nat deepens the kiss as best as she can at the awkward angle. 

  
  


Maria breaks their kiss and starts kissing Nat’s jaw, using one of her hands to slip under Nat’s body and splay her hand out on her stomach--she can feel Nat’s pulse race under her lips with the touch.

  
  


Maria feels Nat shaking everywhere--her hips rolling slightly under Maria’s perch, her stomach muscles quivering under Maria’s touch, her throat jumping with each whimper, and her back muscles shaking under the length of Maria’s body. Maria smiles, so completely in control. She decides to take things a step further, moving the hand on Nat’s stomach upwards to feel her breasts, massaging gently just as she had done her back. Nat  _ moaned _ at that, but Maria never faltered, moving her other hand to her other breast and continuing to kiss Nat’s neck. Nat loved it, the feeling of Maria on top of her, massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples and biting her neck and making Nat feel  _ incredible _ .

  
  


Fed up with the foreplay and ready for Maria to actually touch her, Nat begins to turn around, only to be pushed back into the mattress by two firm hands. Maria leans down to nip at her jaw, and whispers, “I didn’t say you could move, babygirl.”

  
  


Lust clouds Nat’s mind and she doesn’t even argue, much too overwhelmed with the timbre in Maria’s voice, the press of hands keeping her in the position. Maria returns her hands back to Nat’s breasts, teasing her nipples and not letting up as Nat keened into her. She knew if she continued to roll her nipples it would drive Nat to the point of begging, so she made a point to linger than for longer than necessary.

  
  


Maria finally leaned back, swinging her legs off of Nat to pull off the leggings she had been wearing. 

  
  


With her pants gone and her legs spread, Maria can see the traces of arousal on Nat’s underwear, and she is so utterly turned on by the image of Nat spread out on her stomach, aching for her. Nat’s hips are rolling and Maria reaches forward and squeezes her ass so that Nat will arch up into her grasp, pressing her face into her forearm with a whimper.

  
  


Maria hooks her thumbs in Nat’s underwear, dragging it down past her ankles and throwing into the pile of clothes they had made. She hummed in approval at Nat’s exposed body, always taken aback by how gorgeous Natasha actually was. Maria nudged Natasha’s legs further apart, and could  _ see _ how incredibly wet and turned on Nat was by this. She reached forward and dragged her fingers along Nat’s ass and thighs, slow, torturous touches that had Nat wetter by the second.

  
  


Maria chuckled under her breath, leaning over Nat again to whisper in her ear, “What’s got you so worked up over this, huh? Why are you so wet right now?”

  
  


Nat’s breath shuddered with every inhale, and she just shook her head at Maria’s questions.

  
  


“I want you to tell me, princess,” Maria lowered herself onto Nat’s back again, pressing her harder into the mattress. “Is it the feeling of me pinning you down? Knowing you’re at my mercy?” She bit, hard, into Nat’s shoulder, “Or is it that this feels dirty, me taking you while you’re on your stomach? What is it, pretty girl?”

  
  


Nat shook her head again, answering through choked moans and whimpers, “I don’t know, but don’t--don’t stop.”

Maria laughs at that, but is too turned on herself to push the subject. She traces the swell of Nat’s ass, down her thighs and in between, teasing the skin everywhere other than where Nat needed her. Nat kept arching herself into Maria’s touch, doing anything to get closer, and Maria reveled in seeing just how much Nat’s muscles were jumping and shaking all down her back.

She leans forward and gently swipes a finger down Nat’s slit, again surprised at how ridiculously wet Nat was. If she weren’t so turned on by the sight in front of her, she would’ve taken longer to revel in that. 

Instead, she takes two fingers and, without warning, thrusts them both into a wet, writhing,  _ pleading  _ Natasha. 

Natasha all but screams, fucking herself deeper onto Maria’s fingers, eyes screwed shut at the sheer pleasure of it. Nat’s face is pressed into the pillow, and she’s pushing her ass up into Maria’s grip, and Maria lets out a whimpered, “You’re so pretty with your ass in the air like that.”

She hears a muffled moan in response, and Maria begins curling her fingers into Nat, the angle letting her fuck Nat hard and deep, her pace relentless. 

Maria thinks Nat looks far too gorgeous like that, so she leans forward and starts biting up and down Nat’s back, leaving dark red marks as she continued to thrust and curl her fingers. The angle was hard, but she continued to scratch and lick and bite and suck down Nat’s body, unbelievably turned on by the way Nat looked under her touch. 

She could already feel Nat getting tight around her fingers, Nat’s arousal dripping down her wrists as she slid a third finger into her. Maria went just a little bit faster, using her other hand to grip onto Natasha’s hips and pull her down harder onto her fingers.

Natasha stills, coming hard around Maria’s fingers, her back arching impossibly high with a choked scream, Maria’s name half-formed in her mouth.

Maria flips Nat over, pumping into her as she came down from her orgasm. Nat’s eyes were fluttering open and shut, her cheeks impossibly red and her jaw hung open. Maria leaned down and kissed her, all too softly for the occasion, “You’re so beautiful.” Nat doesn’t have the capacity to kiss her back, just bumping her mouth against Maria’s and putting her head in her hands when Maria pulls back, mumbling a muffled thank you.

Maria rubs her thumb over Nat’s hip, waiting for her to come back to reality. Eventually, Nat peeks through her fingers, and moves her hands away entirely. She starts to sit up, but Maria pushes her down yet again.

“I wasn’t quite finished.”


End file.
